Welcome to Disney Academy
by PrimaBallerina2k14
Summary: Disney heroes and villians all attend Disney Academy! There will be a lot of jealousy, old break-ups, romance between the heroes and villians. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Meet the Girls

 **Aurora**

 **Actress:** Blake Lively

 **Class:** Sophomore

 **Best Friends:** Cindy, Snow White, Rapunzel, Giselle, Anna

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad, Volleyball

 **Nicknames:** Rori

 **Love Interests:** Phillip

 **Status:** Captain of Cheer Squad, popular, graceful, loves animals, kind, poised, optimistic, lives with three aunts, enjoys taking walks, likes singing

 **Maleficent**

 **Actress:** Lucy Hale

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Jafar, Vanessa, Cruella De Vil, Facilier, Gothel, Hans, Evil Queen

 **Clubs:** Track

 **Nicknames:** Mal

 **Love Interests:** Phillip

 **Status:** Mysterious, vengeful, manipulative, commanding, devious, deep down wants to be recognized, really smart, rude, wants to overcome Aurora, uses her looks as an advantage

 **Ariel**

 **Actress:** Ariana Grande

 **Class:** Freshman

 **Best Friends:** Flounder, Tiana, Esmeralda, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Mulan, Elsa, Merida, Snow White, Lottie, Belle

 **Clubs:** Swim Team, Volleyball

 **Nicknames:** Little Mermaid, Ari, Red

 **Love Interests:** Eric

 **Status:** Free-spirited, rebellious, lovable, curious, polite, bubbly, fun-loving, used to be friends with Ursula, loves swimming (owns a lakehouse)

 **Ursula**

 **Actress:** Gugu Mbatha-Raw (with purple hair)

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Jafar, Facilier, Evil Queen, Maleficent, Gaston

 **Clubs:** Swim Team

 **Nicknames:** None

 **Love Interests:** Facilier

 **Status:** Persuasive, ambitious, intelligent, manipulative, power-hungry, dark, used to be friends with Ariel, likes other people's unhappiness, sisters with Vanessa

 **Vanessa**

 **Actress:** Vanessa Morgan

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Maleficent, Gaston, Hans, Meg (temporarily), Evil Queen, Gothel

 **Clubs:** Dance Team, Volleyball

 **Nicknames:** Nessy (by Gaston) but she hates it

 **Love Interests:** Eric

 **Status:** Sassy, possessive, captain of the volleyball team, sisters with Ursula, annoyed by Ariel, dating Eric, likes winning, hate when people forget her birthday

 **Jasmine**

 **Actress:** Vanessa Hudgens

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Tiana, Esmeralda, Belle, Ariel, Elsa, Mulan, Rapunzel, Quasimodo, Pocahontas

 **Clubs:** Dance Team

 **Nicknames:** Jaz, Jazzy

 **Love Interests:** Aladdin

 **Status:** Feisty, loving, selfless, compassionate, pet Tiger named Raja (at the zoo), dated Jafar in her freshman year, intelligent, outgoing

 **Tiana**

 **Actress:** Paige Hurd

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Esmeralda, Lottie, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Elsa, Merida, Mulan, Rapunzel, Quasimodo

 **Clubs:** Dance Team

 **Nicknames:** T, Tia

 **Love Interests:** Naveen

 **Status:** Friendly, great dancer, likes to cook, intelligent, sassy, humble, hard-working, dated Facilier the summer before sophomore (good friends), modest

 **Charlotte**

 **Actress:** Chloe Grace Moretz

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Tiana, Jasmine, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Giselle, Cindy, Snow White

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad

 **Nicknames:** Lottie

 **Love Interests:** Naveen

 **Status:** Very bubbly, energetic, LOVES pink, caring, protective of her friends, flirtatious, spoiled but generous, boy-crazy, sometimes jealous of Tiana and Esmeralda spending a lot of time together

 **Rapunzel**

 **Actress:** AnnaSophia Robb

 **Class:** Freshman

 **Best Friends:** Aurora, Cindy, Snow White, Anna, Tiana, Jasmine, Giselle

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad

 **Nicknames:** Punz, Punzie, Blondie (by Flynn)

 **Love Interests:** Flynn

 **Status:** Sweet, shy but confident, dreamer, lovable, child-like, innocent, curious, homeschooled during middle school, courageous, very cute and peppy

 **Gothel**

 **Actress:** Natalie Dormer (brown hair)

 **Class:** Senior

 **Best Friends:** Ursula, Vanessa, Cruella De Vil, Hans, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Gaston

 **Clubs:** Volleyball

 **Nicknames:** None

 **Love Interests:** None

 **Status:** Likes destroying Rapunzel's self-esteem, manipulative, arrogant, short-tempered, selfish, uncaring, doesn't like Flynn

 **Cinderella**

 **Actress:** Emellie De Ravin

 **Class:** Sophomore

 **Best Friends:** Aurora, Snow White, Rapunzel, Anna, Giselle

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad

 **Nicknames:** Cindy

 **Love Interests:** Prince Charming

 **Status:** Independent, kind, good-hearted, hopeful, compassionate, loves daydreaming, positive, diligent, strong-willed, enjoys dancing and singing

 **Elsa**

 **Actress:** Amber Heard

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Tiana, Belle, Esmeralda, Jasmine, Merida, Mulan

 **Clubs:** Volleyball

 **Nicknames:** Els

 **Love Interests:** Jack

 **Status:** Reserved, caring, observant, down-to-earth, loves her family and friends, can bribe her with chocolate, enjoys spending time with Anna and making her happy, protective

 **Anna**

 **Actress:** Anna Kendrick

 **Class:** Freshman

 **Best Friends:** Aurora, Cindy, Snow White, Rapunzel, Giselle

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad

 **Nicknames:** Feisty-pants (by Kristoff)

 **Love Interests:** Hans, Kristoff

 **Status:** Free-spirited, spunky, clumsy, playful, loves having fun and making friends, fearless, adventurous, imaginative, enthusiastic, loves having "sister-time" with Elsa

 **Snow White**

 **Actress:** Lily Collins

 **Class:** Freshman

 **Best Friends:** Aurora, Cindy, Rapunzel, Anna, Giselle, Lottie

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad

 **Nicknames:** Snow

 **Love Interests:** Ferdinand

 **Status:** Gentle, comforting, sweet, loves animals, influential, very dreamy, enjoys being happy, loves to sing, enjoys helping others, dislikes bad attitudes, scared of Evil Queen

 **Evil Queen**

 **Actress:** Sasha Pieterse

 **Class:** Senior

 **Best Friends:** Ursula, Maleficent, Vanessa, Gothel, Facilier, Jafar

 **Clubs:** Cheer Squad

 **Nicknames:** Evil Queen (real name: Grimhilde), Queen

 **Love Interests:** None

 **Status:** Evil/wicked, envious of Snow White, deceiving, arrogant, cruel, enjoys causing Snow White to be unhappy, likes seeing Snow White fail, annoyed by Ferdinand, loves her beauty

 **Mulan**

 **Actress:** Jamie Chung

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Merida, Tiana, Elsa, Esmeralda, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Belle, Pocahontas

 **Clubs:** Track, Martial Arts

 **Nicknames:** Lani

 **Love Interests:** Shang

 **Status:** Athletic, loves her pet dragon, Mushu and dog, Little Brother, independent, courageous, makes sure to please her family, hates sexism, likes teaching, hates messing up, enjoys being around people who accept her for who she is, creative, unique

 **Belle**

 **Actress:** Kelli Berglund

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Tiana, Elsa, Esmeralda, Merida, Mulan, Pocahontas

 **Clubs:** Book Club

 **Nicknames:** Bookworm

 **Love Interests:** Adam

 **Status:** Loves reading books, intelligent, educated, outspoken, sweet, selfless, likes equality, likes adventures, dislikes people thinking her dad is crazy, unconventional

 **Pocahontas**

 **Actress:** Shay Mitchell

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Nakoma, Jasmine, Mulan, Esmeralda, Belle, Tiana

 **Clubs:** Track

 **Nicknames:** P

 **Love Interests:** John Smith

 **Status:** Enjoys nature, noble, adventurous, wise, free-spirited, peaceful, determined, dislikes war and arguments, loves running and canoeing, calm, patient

 **Nakoma**

 **Actress:** Arij Fatyma

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Pocahontas

 **Clubs:** Track

 **Nicknames:** None

 **Love Interests:** Kocoum

 **Status:** Considerate, friendly, protective, responsible, likes having fun with Pocahontas, generous, hard-working

 **Esmeralda**

 **Actress:** Jessica Szohr

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Tiana, Jasmine, Belle, Lottie, Mulan, Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Quasimodo

 **Clubs:** Dance Team

 **Nicknames:** Esme

 **Love Interests:** Phoebus

 **Status:** Righteous, sassy, charitable, outspoken, defiant, great dancer, likes helping others, dislikes people being judged by appearance, loves being around and having fun with her friends, outspoken

 **Merida**

 **Actress:** Bryce Dallas

 **Class:** Junior

 **Best Friends:** Mulan, Tiana, Elsa, Belle, Esmeralda, Jasmine

 **Clubs:** Archery

 **Nicknames:** Mer

 **Love Interests:** TBD

 **Status:** Brave, independent, has three mischievous brothers, wants to be accepted by her parents for the way she is, tough, tomboy-ish, rebellious, adventurous, likes having control of her fate/destiny, hates following tradition, dislikes her mother's nagging

 **A/N:**

Hello! This is another Disney story I'll be working on, except with some of the Disney villians in high school along with the princes and princesses. Also I thought it would be fun to have some celebrity look alikes representing the characters. The same story will be posted on Wattpad my username is the same one I use for (primaballerina2k14). Next chapter will be the boys! Stay tuned!

Please Review!


End file.
